Question: Stephanie rode her bike for a total of $110$ miles over the past $11$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Stephanie ride her bike each day?
The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Stephanie went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $110\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days}$ $110\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ days} = 10 \text{ miles per day}$ Stephanie biked $10$ miles each day.